In general, accompanied with high integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit by micro-fabrication of an insulated gate type field effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as MOSFET), a demand for shallow junction of a source and drain (particularly, a low impurity concentration diffused layer referred to as an extension region) of the MOSFET is severe and, in order to develop an ultra-micro MOSFET with a gate length of not more than 70 nm of the next and thereafter generation, a technology capable of forming the source and drain of an ultra shallow junction of such as about 20 nm in depth and 400 Ω/sq in resistance value and having a low resistance is required.
In the case of the MOSFET which is currently under development and about 90 nm in the gate length, the source and drain of about 30 nm in junction depth and about 800 Ω/sq in resistance value are realized by a conventional ultra-low energy ion implantation process and a subsequent short-time high temperature lamp annealing heat treatment of about 1000° C. and about one second by a W (tungsten) halogen lamp. This heat treatment is a lamp heating by a W lamp for heating a whole wafer at once or a heat treatment by batch type furnace tube, and does not selectively heat-treat a specific region within a semiconductor chip.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-189458 has disclosed a technology, in which a W silicide layer is formed on a non-crystal silicon layer formed on a substrate, and after that, an electromagnetic wave such as a high frequency wave or a YAG laser beam and the like is irradiated on the W silicide layer so that the W silicide layer is allowed to generate heat, and by utilizing this heat, the non-crystal silicon layer is converted into a poly silicon layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-050766 has disclosed a technology, in which a non-crystal silicon layer, an absorber layer and an anti-reflection layer are formed on a glass substrate, and after that, a continuous oscillation type YAG laser beam is irradiated on the absorber layer through the anti-reflection layer so that the absorber layer is allowed to generate heat, and by utilizing this heat, the non-crystal layer is crystallized.